cos_czego_pragnefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Informacje od Alf/@comment-25363663-20150715210231/@comment-89.67.134.26-20150728120407
No to może ja zgłoszę antagonistkę jako kuzynka Ady okupująca chwilowo jej laptopa Żartuję oczywiście, bez przesady, ale na pewno mnie znacie - właśnie z opowiadania "Coś, czego pragnę". Większość już się pewnie domyśliła kim jestem :) Okej, no to jedziemy! Imię i nazwisko: Natalie Scarlet Przydomek: Moriim Wiek: 42 Płeć: kobieta Wygląd: Natalie jest dość niska, ale w niczym jej to nie przeszkadza - zdecydowanie nadrabia wyglądem i postawą. Jest szczupła, ale ma trochę mięśni. Mimo swojego wieku wydaje się znacznie młodsza niż jest w rzeczywistości. Ponadto wydaje się, jakby starzejąc się zyskiwała coraz więcej umiejętności - wcale nie jest słaba, nadal świetnie walczy i pokonuje młodszych i na pozór silniejszych od niej przeciwników. Zawsze jest pewna siebie, a jej postawa wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że nie lubi ustępować i lepiej jej się nie sprzeciwiać. Ma długie włosy w ogniście rudym kolorze, który wydaje się aż nienaturalny. Jej włosy są proste, może lekko falowane. Zawsze splata je w warkocz sięgający długością końca jej pleców. Mimo tego, oraz jasnej skóry, nie ma piegów, za to jej kolor oczu - niebieski - wraz z włosami tworzy najrzadziej spotykaną kombinację na świecie. Natalie ubiera się zwykle w czarne dżinsowe, krótsze spodnie i normalną bluzkę, a jej kolor jest zawsze czerwony. Zawsze jej bluzka ten sam krój - grube ramiączka, a na dole frędzelki - coś jakby pocięło się dół bluzki w paski i zawiązało supełki. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach, na różnych spotkaniach, czy uroczystościach, można ją zobaczyć w eleganckiej, wygodnej, szkarłatnej sukience i butach przypominających baleriny, jednak nieco bardziej nadających się do biegania, aby w razie czego mogła uciec, lub podjąć walkę. Na nogach zwykle ma wygodne skórzane sandały, rzadziej półbuty. Ze względu na to, że żyje w miejscu ciepłym, gdzie śnieg rzadko pada, nieczęsto można ją zobaczyć w innym ubraniu - nawet wtedy wygląda ono jak cieplejsza wersja zwykłego - spodnie są po prostu długie, a nie krótkie, bluzka ma długi rękaw, na sobie ma jeszcze brązowy, dość cienki ze względu na to, że temperatury poniżej -5 stopni nie zdarzają się w jej okolicy, płaszcz i również brązowe, kozaki, sięgające wysokością do połowy łydki, umożliwiające bieganie, wspinaczkę i inne podobne czynności. Podczas podróży ma na sobie również długie spodnie, bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, buty sportowe, ewentualnie bluzę. Niezmieniającą się rzeczą w jej stroju jest medalion z rubinem na jej szyi. Charakter: Natalie nie ocenia niczego ani nikogo pochopnie, jest jednak uparta i jeśli zobaczy w kimś wroga, niemal nie da jej się odwlec od tego przekonania. Na początek dla każdego jest miła, nawet dla wroga, udaje bezbronną i głupią, jednak wystarczy jeden nieostrożny ruch ze strony wroga, jedno słowo za dużo, by zmieniła się w ostrą, niemiłą kobietę, w każdym zdaniu używającą sarkazmu. Przykładowa rozmowa z wrogiem wygląda tak, że najpierw jest miła, jak sprzedawca dla klienta, zachowuje uprzejmość i dystans, udaje, że nie rozumie większości rzeczy i atakuje w chwili nieuwagi przeciwnika. Na pierwszy rzut oka niewiele można o niej powiedzieć. Wygląda na wredną, ale wie, że nie warto zdobywać sobie niepotrzebnie jakichś wrogów, więc nie walczy i nie zabija dla zabawy. Potrafi być jednak bezwzględna - tak naprawdę to jest właściwe słowo, którym można ją opisać, bo Natalie nie ma w zwyczaju pokazywać swoich uczuć, zwłaszcza obcym. Jej największy gniew i okrucieństwo są skierowane do prawie wszystkich smoków. Mimo, że jest człowiekiem, jest bardzo spostrzegawcza oraz inteligentna. Nie działa pochopnie i nie wydaje ogólnych rozkazów, najpierw ogląda sprawę z każdej strony, wysuwa przypuszczenia i daje dokładne wskazówki. Na pewno nie brakuje jej też cierpliwości - wieloletnia praca nauczyła ją, że jej brak szybko doprowadzi ją do zguby. Bardzo trudno o jej zaufanie - wie, że nie warto polegać na każdym, kto sądzi, że można. W stosunku do innych ludzi zwykle nie okazuje żadnych uczuć - uśmiecha się, jest miła, ale ktoś nieco bardziej spostrzegawczy, że jest to gra, że tak naprawdę Natalie jest niemal całkowicie obojętna. Słabości: Najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy słabością Natalie, zaraz po walce z nią, jest jej ogólny brak siły. Ma troszkę mięśni, umie walczyć, zna bardzo dużo technik, ciosów, słabe punkty przeciwnika, wie kiedy robić uniki, kiedy atakować, ale przytrzymana raczej sobie nie poradzi. Mimo regularnych ćwiczeń, treningów na siłę i tym podobnych, nadal w niektórych sytuacjach nie da sobie rady. Jej drugą słabością jest to, że często pchana żądzą mordu, nie myśli dokładnie nad każdym rozkazem i traci wielu ludzi. A żądza mordu zdarza jej się często, jeśli chodzi o smoki. Jeśli szybko się nie opanuje, później działa zbyt szybko. Na nieszczęście dla wrogów, zwykle udaje jej się zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Historia: Na początku Natalie miała piękne życie. Jej mama pochodziła z Polski, a ojciec był szejkiem ze Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Po mamie właśnie miała swój wygląd. Urodziła się i mieszkała właśnie w Zjednoczonych Emiratach Arabskich. Jej ojciec jako szejk miał oczywiście mnóstwo pieniędzy, a życie Natalie prezentowało się pięknie. Mieli własny drapacz chmur, wprawdzie stojący bliżej biednych, rozsypujących się dzielnic, co sprawiało, że nieustannie wokół widziała brudnych żebraków, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy w dzień jej szóstych urodzin, a raczej w noc jej szóstych urodzin, drapacz chmur z nieznanych przyczyn zaczął płonąć, a na koniec zawalił się. Zginęli jej rodzice, ona przeżyła, ale nie wiedziała jak sobie poradzić. Całe życie dotąd spędziła w tym wieżowcu z mamą, wychodząc ewentualnie na spacery. A później nie chciała wrócić, nie wiedziała jak. I tak nie miałaby gdzie się podziać. Wcześniej wszystko wskazywało na to, że w przyszłości będzie niesamowicie bogata, że mając za ojca szejka arabskiego jest ustawiona do końca życia... A zupełnie nagle wylądowała wśród biednych żebraków, musiała wraz z nimi żyć w okropnych warunkach, kiedy wokół szalały choroby. To właśnie wtedy zaczęła stawać się coraz bardziej obojętna. Jednak nadal, widząc bogate dzielnice, samoloty, bogatych ludzi wędrujących po ulicach, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że gdzieś indziej na świecie musi istnieć jakieś miejsce, gdzie będzie miała lepsze życie. Była mała, więc nie wiedziała co to dokładnie przyniesie. Po prostu ruszyła w jakąkolwiek stronę, a los zaprowadził ją do Afryki, gdzie, na którejś sawannie natrafiła na łowców smoków. Przygarnęli oni dziewczynkę i uczyli ją walki od samego początku, a także zapoznawali ją ze światem smoków. Walczyła razem z nimi przeciwko gadom, a widok bestii zabijających jej przyjaciół utwierdzał ją w przekonaniu, że smoki trzeba wytępić. To samo myślał inny chłopak, niemal z drugiego końca świata, który, podobnie jak ona, był uczniem łowców smoków. Lat miał tyle samo co Natalie. Ich współpraca w walce ze smokami przerodziła się w przyjaźń, a ta w końcu w miłość. Razem udali się na studia, razem je skończyli, a moment, kiedy cały w smoczej krwi, chwilę po walce, George spytał czy zostanie jego żoną, na zawsze pozostał w pamięci Natalie. Później oficjalnie, w eleganckiej restauracji porozmawiali o tym nieco poważniej, ale to ten moment, kiedy w trakcie jednej bitwy oboje uratowali sobie życie nawzajem, i "krwiste oświadczyny" były najważniejsze. George w ogóle był jedynym człowiekiem w życiu Natalie, w stosunku do którego nie była obojętna, kochała go. Reszta ludzi zawsze była, jest i będzie dla niej obojętna. Wyśmienicie walcząc wspólnie szybko zajmowali coraz wyższe stanowiska w gronie łowców, a po zabiciu ich szefa przez czarnego smoka, to Natalie i George zostali kierownikami. George szybko zbierał tysiące ludzi, którzy uważali, że smoczą rasę trzeba wybić, ale mimo to zawsze działali w ukryciu, a ich korporacja zawsze pozostawała tajemnicą. Natalie średnio ufała im wszystkim, ale ufała George'owi. Kiedy łowcy przyprowadzili pewnego dnia ze sobą dziecko, którego matka zginęła, a ojca nie znaleziono, małżeństwo przyjęło je i wychowało jak własnego syna. Kiedy chłopiec miał dziesięć lat, pobił się z kolegami w szkole i przypadkowo zmienił w smoka. Na szczęście nauczyciele i rodzice chłopców uznali to za wymysł swoich synów, a Natalie i George zachwycili się umiejętnościami przybranego syna - rozumiał on smoki, znał sztukę telepatii, mógł się zmieniać w smoka, a także panować nad wszystkimi stworzeniami. Szybko zrozumieli, że na pewno nie jest jedyny na świecie ze swymi umiejętnościami i zaczęli szukać innych pół-smoków, a chłopak pomagał im w tym, walcząc przy okazji ze smokami. Dzięki niemu mogli też zabijać więcej smoków - choć smoki uciekają przed ludźmi, przed innymi smokami niekoniecznie i nie spodziewają się ataków ze strony innych smoków. Niestety, pewnego razu podczas jednej z misji, jaką było zniszczenie siedliska ogników iskrowych zostali zaatakowani przez te właśnie smoki. Natalie wraz z synem udało się uciec, ale na ich oczach George zginął w ogniu, tak samo jak reszta ludzi. Oni jedni ukryli się, a gdy ogniki iskrowe całą grupą odleciały w nieznanym dla nich kierunku, chłopak zmienił się w smoka i zabrał swoją przybraną mamę do domu. Od tamtej pory oboje szukają zemsty, a mordowanie smoków nie jest już dla niech po prostu zajęciem - jest sensem ich życia, a od kiedy chłopak skończył 20 lat i stał się Alf Cel: Natalie uparcie poszukuje zabójcy George'a, a dzięki swojemu przybranemu synowi może wiedzieć który to był smok. Jednak jej największym marzeniem jest zgładzenie wszystkich smoków i, jak to mówi "uwolnienie świata od ich okrucieństwa". Ponadto chce, aby wszyscy ludzie wiedzieli o tym, kto był ich wybawczynią, aby później, kiedy już smoki nie będą jej przeszkadzały, jej syn mógł wszystkich zahipnotyzować i aby mogła rządzić światem. No i gites! Uważam, że zgłoszenie całkiem niezłe, choć nie dorównuje temu kuzynki Anki. Aczkolwiek na drugie miejsce liczę, nie powiem :D